Golden
by dolly-corpse
Summary: "Blaine voulait que ça dure, parce que vraiment, Kurt l'avait rendu dingue avec ce putain de pantalon doré. " Fanfiction en réponse à "Not the Boy Next Door" dans l'épisode 3x18, "Choke." Juste beaucoup, beaucoup de smut. Warnings : blowjob, rimming, butt plug, barebacking, riding, bottom!Kurt


Kurt était resté avec Rachel après que Finn et Blaine soient partis aider Puck à réviser sa géographie, et c'est pourquoi l'ex-Warbler ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix aigüe de son petit ami dire "The Rain in Spain, vraiment, les garçons ?" depuis l'entrée de la salle de chant.

Il courut vers lui pour l'embrasser parce que vraiment, Kurt était très, très beau dans ce pantalon doré et qu'il essayait de faire disparaître son érection depuis une éternité mais à chaque fois, la chorégraphie suggestive que Kurt avait dansée revenait dans son esprit et _ça _commençait vraiment, vraiment à être douloureux.

"Tu sais," lui dit Kurt, "mon père et Carole sont à Washington, et Finn passe la nuit chez Rachel …"

_Oh, il l'avait senti, alors. _Blaine se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement la tête, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la voiture du plus jeune - Kurt avait fait route avec Finn, ce matin, - ignorant les sifflements et imitations de loup provenant de l'intérieur de la salle de chant, probablement de Puck, Sam et Mike.

* * *

Kurt avait demandé à Blaine de lui préparer un encas, et il en avait profité pour courir en haut des escaliers - ou du moins essayer, parce que ça n'était pas exactement facile avec un plug anal enfoui entre ses fesses.

Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit, complétement nu, les jambes écartées et caressait paresseusement son érection, attendant l'arrivée de son petit ami.

* * *

Quand Blaine ouvrit la porte, il lâcha son plateau sous le coup de la surprise, envoyant des morceaux de l'assiette et du verre voler partout sur le parquet de la chambre de Kurt. Ce qu'il fit ensuite pouvait pratiquement être qualifié de vol plané vers le lit, les tartines et jus de fruits complétement oubliés.

Il s'installa entre les jambes de Kurt, retira la main qui montait, descendait, montait, descendait, _montait, descendait_ le long de l'érection de son petit ami, puis fit la même chose avec sa propre bouche, provoquant un grognement guttural de sortir d'entre les lèvres de Kurt. Lorsque les hanches de Kurt commencèrent à se secouer de manière incontrôlée, Blaine arrêta son mouvement de vas-et-viens, et se mit à sucer lentement sur le gland, sortant la langue, creusant ses joues, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire sucette. Il prit ensuite une des testicules de Kurt en bouche, mais choisit de la lâcher pour lécher vigoureusement le long de veine du sexe de Kurt, avant de reprendre l'intégralité de la longueur de son copain dans sa bouche, ouvrant sa gorge.

Alors qu'il allait titiller l'entrée de Kurt avec le bout de son doigt sec, il fit une découverte qui l'excita encore plus, si possible.

"Sérieusement, Kurt, un plug anal ?"

Un gémissement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

Kurt et lui avaient déjà fait l'amour, ce matin, parce que Kurt l'avait supplié à coups de "s'il-te-plait Blaine Blaine Blaine, fais-moi l'amour, je suis stressé, prends-moi, s'il te plait Blaine, j'aurai besoin de sentir ta bite quand je danserai, s'il te plait !" et qu'effectivement, ils en étaient tous deux ressortis beaucoup plus détendus. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kurt s'était mis un plug après qu'ils aient eu fini, probablement pour garder la sensation toute la journée.

Blaine se pencha sur Kurt et lui embrassa doucement, doucement les lèvres, alors que sa main tâtonnait pour le lubrifiant dans la table de chevets – "deuxième tiroir, sous les paquets de mouchoirs. " Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le fit tomber entre les jambes de Kurt et continua ses baisers, cette fois-ci entreprenant de placer un suçon juste sous son oreille, appréciant particulièrement les gémissements et soupirs de plaisir que Kurt poussait. Ses doigts caressaient l'intérieur de la cuisse de son petit ami, et il en profita pour lui retirer son plug anal.

Kurt geignit à la sensation de vide et incita Blaine à lui mettre deux doigts, tout de suite, à coups de "hm Blaine, s'il-te-plait, je suis encore ouvert. " Mais Blaine avait d'autres idées. Il s'allongea confortablement entre les jambes de son petit ami, à plat ventre, et commença à lui lécher l'orifice doucement et Kurt, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation, poussa un gémissement qui n'avait rien, absolument rien à envier aux gémissements des actrices porno. Blaine poussa sa langue à l'intérieur de l'anneau de muscles, ses deux mains tenant chacune des fesses écartée.

Il faisait rentrer et sortir, rentrer et sortir, rentrer et sortir sa langue et Kurt essayait de rejoindre ses mouvements en secouant ses hanches mais ça n'était jamais, jamais assez et -

"Putain Blaine," s'entendit-il gémir, "c'est pas suffisant."

Grâce au plug - et aussi, soyons francs, au nombre de fois où ils faisaient _ça_, - Kurt était, effectivement, encore ouvert mais Blaine préféra glisser deux, puis trois doigts lubrifiés dans son entrance, juste pour être sûr. Il reprit la bouteille de lubrifiant afin d'en étaler sur son érection, en faisant attention à ne pas trop s'exciter parce qu'il voulait que ça dure, parce que vraiment, Kurt l'avait rendu dingue avec ce _putain de pantalon doré. _

"Mets-toi à quatre pattes," lui dit Blaine, de ce ton autoritaire qui excitait Kurt vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

L'intéressé lui obéit et Blaine se plaça à genoux derrière lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches galbés. Il pénétra son petit ami en un seul coup de rein sec, causant un gémissement de la part de Kurt, et attendit que ce dernier lui dise de bouger ; ce qu'il fit à peine un micro-quart de nanosecondes plus tard parce que Kurt était toujours, toujours pressé.

C'était vraiment leur position préféré. Pour Kurt, chaque sensation, chaque coup contre sa prostate étaient plus intenses comme ça, et Blaine _adorait _voir son copain autant à sa merci, surtout qu'il semblait encore plus étroit, si c'était encore possible.

Kurt avait le visage écrasé contre le lit, et il s'agrippait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il sentait les poils pubiens rêches de Blaine frotter contre ses fesses et le bout de son érection tapait contre sa prostate à chaque coup de rein et il allait devenir _dingue_.

Blaine avait instauré un rythme presque vengeur, et il le baisait avec des mouvements secs et puissants, et Kurt savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à marcher pendant au moins trois jours mais il s'en foutait, il s'en foutait complétement parce que la sensation de Blaine au fond de lui était juste parfaite et son propre sexe frottait contre les draps à chaque poussée vers l'avant de Blaine.

"Blaine, Blaine, je v-vais-"

Mais soudain, plus rien. Blaine s'était retiré.

"Non," protesta-t-il alors que Blaine s'asseyait et plaçait Kurt haut sur ses cuisses, "qu'est-ce que tu fais, reviens- oh !"

Kurt était au-dessus, assis sur Blaine, _empalé_ sur Blaine et c'était juste _génial_ parce que Blaine semblait dix fois plus gros comme ça et Kurt se sentait vraiment rempli.

"Oh, putain."

Blaine poussait vers le haut quand Kurt s'enfonçait sur lui et "oui, juste ici, hm, plus fort."

Leurs mouvements devenaient frénétiques, Kurt se penchant sur Blaine pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire glisser d'avant en arrière le long du sexe de son petit ami et pour Blaine, le frottement, la sensation de son copain chaud et étroit autour de lui était juste _parfaite_. Blaine sentit ses testicules se contracter et soudain, Kurt fut empli d'un liquide chaud.

Le dos de Kurt s'arqua, forçant l'érection de Blaine plus profond encore, et il le chevauchait frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que son sexe se ramollisse et Kurt jouit à son tour, en longues bandelettes chaudes et mouillées.

Kurt s'écroula sur le torse de son copain. Blaine était toujours en lui mais bientôt, la sensation devint trop à supporter et Blaine se retira, puis prit Kurt dans ses bras, blottis l'un à côté de l'autre.

"On aurait dû filmer ça," murmura Blaine en embrassant la joue de son petit ami.

Mais il se rendit compte que Kurt était déjà endormi, alors il se contenta de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras, avant de s'endormir lui aussi, un petit sourire satisfait pendant aux lèvres.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Je voulais pas le dire avant le texte mais, c'est la première fois que j'écris véritablement du smut. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**PS : Je ne possède rien.**


End file.
